


Proud

by SuedeScripture



Series: Short Pinto Prompts [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/pseuds/SuedeScripture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fic for Semper, the word 'Proud'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/gifts).



“What else? Anything from dairy and deli?”

“Uh,” Chris unfurls the slip of paper curled around his phone. It continues to amuse Zach that he still makes shopping lists on paper and keeps them with his phone rather than on it. “Almond milk and hummus.”

Zach dutifully finds the unsweetened almond milk and lets Chris pick a flavor of hummus despite that he himself prefers it plain, and they make their way to the check out. He unloads the chicken quarters, kale, squash and other veg, toothpaste, and the latest additions onto the conveyor.

The gal is most of the way through when Chris swipes a Snickers bar from the impulse rack and hands it directly to her, like if he covertly gets it in at the end it either won’t count or Zach won’t notice. He executes a little twirl around Zach while he runs his card, grabs the candy after it hits the scanned conveyor and tears it open, taking a big chocolate bite, all while daring Zach to voice his opinion.

He only snorts, raising an eyebrow that says, _you’re a grown-ass man, Pine, and we’re buying chicken and kale per your psycho trainer’s diet plan. You want a Snickers, knock yourself out._

Chris grins around his peanuty mouthful, loading the rest into their canvas bags, and they head out.

As per psycho trainer’s plan, they’d walked to the store from the Vancouver apartment they were sharing for the duration of the shoot here. _Anything less than ten miles you walk, and don’t complain,_ she’d said. Whatever. Last time they’d wanted the pair of them so muscular they both felt chunky and too heavy. Zach had had a hard time even eating the amount it took to maintain that kind of weight. Neither of them are that young anymore. Now Chris is stuffing himself with as much protein and leafy greens as he can stomach, lifting every morning and night and still can’t come close to Kirked Out. They’d had no time to actually prepare for this run, so if Chris needs a sugar fix, Zach isn’t going to deny him.

“Simon said they’re rewriting the whole cave sequence tonight,” Chris says, giving a headshake of frustration. “All that shit we did to get the emotions right…”

“Yeah well,” Zach lifts a shoulder. “Nature of the beast, I guess.” He looks out over the greenbelt they walk along and notices two photographers with long lenses across and near a black van, first aiming at the pair of them, then making a pretty half-assed attempt to look as though they’ve lost a contact lens or are tying their shoes. He laughs inwardly. Canadians, always so apologetic. Better than the typical in-your-face variety, though.

He’s startled to feel Chris’ fingers slide down and lace together with his own, and turns to say something, a warning, but Chris has already spotted them, looking across the greenbelt with his chin held high as they abandon their charade and keep snapping away. His hand only tightens around Zach’s when he drops his gaze back to the path in front of them, his tongue darting across his lips as he takes a deep breath and lets it out slow, like he’s been holding it for days or weeks. Years. Zach’s heart soars, with far stronger emotions than the ones they’d spent hours trying to hone for a scene. In hours, his publicist and manager will be blowing up his phone, followed by friends, acquaintances, probably family at some point, demanding explanation.

He can’t bring himself to care.


End file.
